Fright Knight Alternate Ending
by SweetHeart114
Summary: When Aaron is found by Whiparella in the dark woods and she can't find his fear, instead of Aaron escaping and saving the others, she takes him hostage. Now the other knights have to rescue Aaron from Jestro and the Book of Monsters and stop them from getting anymore books. Will they succeed, or will they lose a knight forever? (Alternate Fright Knight and Maze of Amazement)
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I decided I wanted to try something new. Because I'm just getting into this show, it's not going to be the best at the moment. I hope everyone will enjoy this story either way. It's like a different ending to Fright Knight.**_

The knights were in the dark woods, watching for Jestro, the book of Monsters of any monsters in general. Aaron, now separated from the other knights, was whistling and listening around him for anyone. Then he heard the crack of a whip behind him. He spun around, grabbing it.

"Ah-ha!" he cheered in victory. "H-h-h-hey, what gives?"

Whiparella pulled on her whip, trying to free it from Aaron's grasp.

"This, is what gives," she said, finally pulling it free. "And now, I will fill you with fear!"  
Whiparella grew, towering over Aaron, who watched in amazement.

"Does my huge frightening self scare you, tiny knight?" Whiparella mocked.

"Whoa-oh-oh-oh!" Aaron cried out, in awe. "That is sick! Do it again! Do it again!"

"What?!" she cried in shock. "You're not frightened?"  
Aaron laughed. "No way! That looks awesome!"  
"Well, then," Whiparella said. "Maybe you have a fear of heights."  
Her whip wrapped around Aaron's ankle. She flung him high in the air, higher than she was. Aaron cried out with excitement, landing on his shield and flying down her back. He flipped over, landing on with ground with his shield in hand.

"Mad props for the ride, Mullet Marie," Aaron smiled.

Whiparella called out to someone. "Let's how brilliant you are around my creepy crawlies."

Aaron looked around, the fire spiders crawling out towards him. He shook with excitement.

"I am so...totally….buggin' out!" Aaron cried.

Aaron hopped on his shield and flew laps around the monsters, laughing. They spun around in circles until they nearly threw up. He landed, looking at the spiders.

"Oh, oh, oh, that is so off the shield, yo," Aaron said. "So, what else you got, chili pepper pam."

"What?" she said. "That is not my name either."

"Oh, oh, whatevs," Aaron said, then smirked. "Hot anxiety."

"I am Whiparella!" she yelled at him. "With one snap of my whip, I can find your deepest, darkest fear and bring it to life."

"No way!" Aaron said. "No-whip Latte."

"Yes way," she replied. "And it's Whiparella! I have crushed all your friends with their greatest fears. Fear of hunger, the greatest meal always just out of reach. Fear of obscurity, a spoiled boy in a world that doesn't even care he exists. Fear of being a princess, who shall never become a true knight. Fear of failing, not just the beloved damsel in distress, but your beloved knights code as well."

Aaron laughed, holding up a drink. "Good times. Right? Wimparella."

"Stop that!" she growled at him. "And tell me why my fear magic had no effect on you. I got no sense of any fear whatsoever."

"That's because, I have no fear!" Aaron cried, jumping off the rock. "Whatsoever."

He cheered, pulling out his bow and pretending it was a guitar.

"No fear," he repeated.

"But that can't be," Whiparella said. "Everyone has fears. Some are just less obvious."

Try after try, fail after miserable fail, Whiparella tried to find Aaron's fear. Dentist, nails on a chalkboard, even being naked. Every time, Aaron just angered her more by being able to find a positive side to it.

"Rocking the commando look!" Aaron cheered.

"WHAT!?" she cried.

Before Aaron could ask for a Nexo scan, Whiparella lashed at him. His armour came back and he looked at her stunned. Then she wrapped her whip around her ankle, lifting him up.

"Whoa, where we heading, Whipper snapper?" Aaron asked, hanging upside down in the air.

"I'll find your fear if it's the last thing I do," she told him.

"I already told you," Aaron said. "I'm afraid of nothing. I have no fear."

"You have to be afraid of something," Whiparella snapped. "Anything!"

Aaron yelped as he was suddenly launched forwards. He tumbled across the ground, landing in front of someone's feet.

"A knight!" Jestro cried. "You brought him right to us! What were you thinking!?"

"Hey, you two," the Book of Monster called out. "Grab him before he gets away."

Two of the bigger monsters grabbed Aaron by his arms. Aaron struggled in their grasp, trying to pull free.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Aaron asked.

"You're not going anywhere," the Book of Monsters said. "Your knight friends are running around the forest, probably scared out of their minds. Meanwhile, you are now our prisoner."

"That's not cool, man," Aaron said. "So how about you let me go and we pretend this never happened?"

"This guy's wit is starting to wrinkle my pages," the Book of Monsters muttered. "Silence him, would you."

Aaron's helmet was pulled off his head and, along with his shield, was dropped to the ground.

"Hey! I kind of need those!" Aaron called out.

"Not where you'll be going," the Book of Monsters called over his shoulder.

A piece of tape was placed over Aaron's mouth, silencing him. Aaron gave muffled cries, twisting and turning as an attempt to escape. He had no luck, stuck in the monsters tight grasp.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Fortrex, Ava was working away quickly to help the knights.

"Aaron, come in," she said over the intercom.

"Ava, Nexo Scan!" Clay called.

"Merlock," Ava said.

"On it," Merlock said. "Get ready for Nexo scan."

They completed the scan and waited for the knights to return. About ten minutes later, Clay, Macy, Lance and Axl walked in.

"Where is Aaron?" Merlock asked.

"We thought he was here already," Clay said.

"You mean he's still out there?" Macy asked.

"I'm picking up his shield not that far from here," Ava said, back at the computer.

The Fortrex rolled towards where they thought Aaron was. They stopped moving and the other knights walked out.

"Aaron?" Lance called.

"Aaron, where are you!" Macy called.

"Guys," Clay called.

Everyone raced after Clay, who ran to Aaron's shield. His helmet and shield laid side by side on the ground.

"Aaron wouldn't just leave his stuff lying around," Clay said.

"Something must have happened to him," Macy cried.

"I think Jestro got him," Axl said.

Everyone turned, seeing tons of marking in the dirt, leading away from the shield and helmet.

"Aaron's been captured," Robin said, running out to join them. "Do you think he's alright?"

"Aaron's strong," Clay said. He picked up Aaron's gear. "We'll find him and get him back. I'm sure of it. Come on, let's start searching for him."

The others nodded, following Clay back to the Fortrex.

* * *

Aaron pulled on the chains while still trying to keep his balance in Jestro's rolling base. He looked out the bars in front of him, all the monsters surrounding them, making escape nearly impossible without his shield. They hit a bump and Aaron toppled over, landing on his back. He moaned, looking back at the monsters laughing at him. He looked up, staring at the roof.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself.

He sat up, looking out in front of him. He felt them slowing down, and he slowly stood up. He stumbled when they stopped. He saw trees surrounding them.

"I think this is a good place to hide out the night," he heard the Book of Monsters say.

"Those pesky knights won't find us here," Jestro agreed.

Aaron listening as Jestro and the Book of Monsters climbed down. They walked up to him, the book of Monsters smirking.

"So, you have no fear?" he said. "And that's why Whiparella's magic had no effect on you."

"Yeah," Aaron replied.  
"We'll change that," he smirked.

The book of Monsters walked away, but Jestro stayed with Aaron. They watched the book of Monsters walk off to find Whiparella, and Jestro turned to Aaron.

"What?" Aaron asked him.

Jestro looked at Aaron, almost with sympathy, then walked after the book of Monsters. Aaron watched him, confused.

 _ **Review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Axl and Macy fought back and forth. Macy swung at Axl, who dodged and attacked back. She jumped onto the roof of a stand, avoiding a hit. Then Axl swung again, hitting her and sending her flying. Macy flew high into the air, her mace landing beside Axl. She hit the wall of a building, her armour getting caught as she slid down. She hung in the air, about five feet above the ground.

"I think we've seen enough," Ava said.

Everything disappeared around them, and Macy fell to the ground. She landed on her back, moaning.

"You alright?" Axl asked.

He lifted her up, setting her on her feet. Macy dusted herself off, picking up her mace.

"I'm fine," she said.

"What's with you lately?" Clay asked, walking into the room. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm just," Macy paused. "I'm worried about Aaron."

"We all are, Macy," Lance said.

"I'm sure we'll find him and get him back," Clay told them. "But remember we still have to try to stop Jestro and the Book of Monsters from getting the other evil books."

"I know," Macy sighed.

"We've got to be on our A game," Clay said, telling everyone. "We're down a knight, and Jestro has the advantage right now."

"Speaking of which," Merlock said.

Everyone jumped, turning to see his face on a wall.

"Jestro is attacking yet again," Merlock told them.

"That guy never takes a break," Lance groaned.

"But look," Merlock said.

The screen changed from Merlock's face to Jestro and the book laughing. Fires and monsters were in the background. Then they saw it. Aaron stood behind them, chained and being held back by two taller monsters. There was a group of monsters, taunting him, attacking him.

"Those…." Clay growled, unsure of what to call them.

"We'll be arriving at their location shortly," Merlock said, reappearing on the screen. "Be ready to fight. We might not have much time before they escape with Aaron again."

"Alright Merlock," Clay said.

"Let's kick some bad guy butt," Macy said.

* * *

Aaron pulled on the chains, trying to free himself. He wanted to help, everyone was running, screaming, as monsters chased after them. Then there was the small group in front of him. They were jumping at him. Attacking him. He couldn't even defend himself anymore.

"Do you really think they won't show up?" Jestro asked.

"Of course they won't," the Book of Monsters snapped. "They'd be too afraid to with their friend held hostage."

"That's not true!" Aaron said. "They won't stop. They'll defend the people no matter what the situation."

"Shut it," the Book of Monsters snapped at Aaron.

"No," Aaron replied, a smirk on his face.

"Do it," the Book of Monsters said to the monsters holding the chains.

They pulled hard on the chains, causing Aaron to cry in pain. They loosened and he fell to his knees, unable to move his arms from them holding the chains around his wrists.

"Now quiet, knight," the Book of Monsters snapped.

"You don't scare me," Aaron replied.

The Book of Monsters glared.

"Um…" Jestro said, looking the other way.

"What now!" the Book snapped.

He looked as the Fortrex rolled in. Clay, Macy, Axl and Lance rushed out, starting to take out the monsters. Aaron laughed in victory while the Book of Monsters growled

"Take him back to the Evil mobile," he ordered. "Don't let the knights get him back."

Aaron was pulled backwards, his feet dragging in the sand. The others disappeared from Aaron's sight, but he still heard everyone fighting. He struggled, trying to go back, to escape them. Then he was airborne. He flew into the cell, his chains off his wrists. The door swung shut and Aaron ran to it.

"Let me out of here!" Aaron said.

"Sorry, can't do that," the monster replied.

Aaron looked back to the battle, seeing the monsters being returned to the Book. Then he saw Macy running towards him. He lit up, seeing her coming.

"Get her!" he heard Jestro shout.

"Macy! Watch out!" Aaron cried.

Macy spun around, taking a fighting stance. She started taking out monsters left and right, then Clay joined her.

"Aaron," Macy said.

She spun around, looking to the archer trapped in the cell, watching.

"Go, I got everything here," Clay told her.

Macy nodded, dashing towards the Evil mobile. She easily took out the two monsters guarding Aaron and ran to him.

"It's so good to see you," Aaron smiled.

"Are you alright?" Macy asked.

"Yeah," Aaron said. "A couple scratches, but that's all."

"Where's your armour?" Macy asked.

"I have no clue," Aaron sighed. "Did you guys get my helmet and shield?"

"Yeah," Macy nodded. "Come on, let's get out out of there."

"Jestro has the key," Aaron sighed. "It's not going to work."

Macy looked at Aaron, worried.

"Look, I'm fine," Aaron told her. "Go help the others and worry about protecting the people."

"But Aaron," Macy started to argue.

Macy spun around when Clay cried out. Clay was flung into a building, landing with a thump as the monsters surrounded him.

"Go, Macy!" Aaron cried.

Macy bolted for Clay, reaching him just in time. Clay jumped to his feet.

"Thanks, Macy," Clay said. "But what about Aaron."

"Jestro has the only key to break him out," Macy told Clay as they fought.

"Well, we need to get it before-" Clay was cut off by a loud cry.

"Retreat!"

They spun around as the Book of Monsters and Jestro ran towards the evil mobile. Any remaining monsters ran after them.

"No, they're getting away!" Macy cried.

Clay grabbed her arm as she was about to chase after them.

"There's no point, Macy," Clay told her. "You won't catch them."

Macy sighed as Lance and Axl joined them.

"They got away with Aaron," Lance said.

"This isn't good," Axl commented.

Macy turned and stormed towards the Fortrex, pushing past the other knights.

"What's with her?" Lance asked.

"I stopped her from chasing after them," Clay sighed. "I didn't see the point. We might have lost her too, and that would have been bad."

"Your right," Lance said. "She's the princess and who know's what they could do with her in their clutches."

"I wish she would see that," Clay sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Lance said. "She's just going to be upset with Aaron gone. I mean, we're all feeling out of it. Aaron's our man in the sky, and it's a little trickier to fight without him."

"We all have to adjust," Axl said. "Macy's just taking it hard."

"Yeah," Clay said. "I know. I just hope she realizes that actions have consequences."


	3. Chapter 3

Macy sat on her bed in the Fortrex. She stared at the ground in front of her, her chin resting on her hands. He turned to a photo of the knights when they graduated from the Academy. Aaron was flying above her in the photo, smiling and laughing. She could hear his laughter, something she missed.

"Where are you, Aaron?" she asked the Aaron in the photo.

She looked up, hearing someone knock on the door. She looked up as Clay poked his head around it.

"Macy, you feeling alright?" he asked.

Macy nodded, her eyes drifting back down the the photo. Clay walked in, moving beside the bed Macy laid on. He noticed the picture and sighed.

"We all miss him," Clay told her. "We're doing everything we can to get him back."

"I know," Macy mumbled.

Clay looked down at her. Her bright, golden eyes shimmering with sorrow, accompanied with anything but a smile. Clay placed a hand on Macy's shoulder, causing her to jump and turn to him.

"We're not just worried about him, though," Clay told her. "We're worried about you too."

"Why?" Macy asked. "There's nothing wrong with me. I can handle myself."

"Macy, think about it," Clay said.

He pulled his hand away as Macy sat up. She looked at him curiously.

"You haven't been eating properly, you hardly talk to us anymore," Clay listed. "And you pretty much spend all your time training or hiding out here, in your room. We want to be there for you. To help you and we need you to help get Aaron back. But we can't do much with you hiding away from us."

"I'm not hiding from you," Macy denied what she knew was true.

"Then what are you doing?" Clay asked.

He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. And answer Macy didn't have.

"I-I…..I'm…" Macy stuttered, trying to come up with something on the spot.

Macy looked up at Clay, seeing him a slight be irritated.

"I'm…." Macy said. She then sighed. "I don't know."

"I thought so," Clay said. "Look, Macy. We all need to work together to get Aaron back. You hiding in your room isn't doing much to help. Lance, Axl and I will be with Ava, Robin and Merlock trying to come up with something to get Aaron back. If you want to join us, we'll be in the main room."

Clay turned and walked towards the door. He opened and stepped out. He turned, looking back at Macy.

"Oh, and Macy," Clay said.

She perked up, looking at him.

"There's a reason I didn't let you chase after them," Clay said, a small smile on his face.

The door closed and Macy listened to Clay's footsteps as he walked away. She turned, looking at the photo again. She pushed off her bed and to her feet. She grabbed her mace and shield. She pulled on her armour and opened the door. She glanced up and down the hall for anyone, then closed the door. She snuck to the window in her room. She knew they had stayed outside the village, and she pushed open the window.

"If they aren't going to find him, I will," Macy muttered to herself.

She climbed out the window, landing outside the Fortrex and sprinting towards the forest. She slowed to a walking paced once under cover. She was going to find Aaron one way or another.

* * *

Lance, Axl, Ava and Robin stood around the monitor on the wall, a large map of Knighton displayed on it. Merlock 2.0 stood, thinking about what the Book of Monsters might have been planning.

"Maybe they'll go after the next book?" Lance suggested.

"I doubt it," Ava said. "They should know by now that we're always close behind when it comes to getting the books."

"Well, they're hiding somewhere," Robin said. "And we have no clue where."

"Any luck?" Clay asked.

Everyone turned around as Clay walked in. They weren't confused why Macy wasn't with him.

"Nothing," Merlock told him.

"No luck with Macy," Ava said, seeing the red knight missing.

"She's too down," Clay sighed, shaking his head. "I gave it my all, but with some people you just can't change their minds."

"Can't change their minds," Robin echoed.

"Yeah, we heard him the first time," Lance said. "You don't need to repeat it."

"No, I think I got it," Robin said.

"Got what?" Clay asked.

"Do you know where Aaron is?" Ava asked, eager.

"No, but I think I know how we can get him back once we find him," Robin said.

"Explain," Clay said, now standing beside the young boy.

"A-" Robin started.

Then a loud alarm went off. Everyone jumped, startled.

"Hold that thought, Robin," Merlock told them. "I've caught a breach in our security system."

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

Then the map disappeared from the screen and was replaced with a camera from a room. Everyone looked confused, seeing no one or anything out of place.

"I don't understand," Axl said. "There's no one there."

"That's the point," Merlock cried.

"Wait," Clay said. "That's Macy's room!"

"And…..the window's open," Ava said, the realization hitting.

"Macy's run off," Lance said. "But why?"

Clay's eye's went wide, knowing exactly why.

"She's gone off to find Aaron," Clay said, sounding out of breath.  
"She can't be serious!" Ava cried.

"Macy doesn't stand a chance on her own!" Lance cried out.

"That's why we've got to go after her," Clay said.

"Wait," Merlock said. "Are you sure that's the wisest choice?"

"Are you kidding me, Merlock!" Clay shouted. "If they get her, they might tell the King and Queen and have them turn over the Kingdom for her safety! What other choice do we-"

"Clay," Merlock interrupted him. "Macy has gone north from the looks of it."

"So!" Clay cried.

Ava turned, typing away on the computer.

"Jestro and that book went south of the village," she told him. "They're going in completely different directions. The likelihood of them crossing paths is pretty much 0."

Clay clenched his jaw, clearly frustrated. He looked to Axl and Lance, waiting for their response.

"They have a point, Clay," Lance said.

"We best remain here and try to find them," Axl agreed.

"But Macy," Clay started to argue.

"Will be fine," Merlock told him. "Let's focus on finding Jestro. If they have made their way North of the village, then we will go look for Macy. Until then, we must not worry about her."

Clay sighed in defeat, looking down. Lance placed a hand on Clay's shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Clay," Lance said. "Let's find Aaron, then worry about her."

Clay nodded. He never moved from looking at the ground. His eyes remained glued to the floor, worried about Macy.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron smirked at a very irritated Whiparella. She had been trying for hours to find his fear, but failing miserably everytime. Eventually, Whiparella stormed off in rage, giving up for the time being. Aaron sighed, finally able to relax somewhat. Aaron was tied between two trees, making it so he only could move about five feet in each direction. He watched the monsters working, a couple keeping their eyes on him as they worked. He looked and saw Whiparella storming his way with Jestro and the Book of Monsters.

"He won't give in," Whiparella said. "He doesn't have a fear!"

"Everyone has a fear," the Book of Monsters said. "You just need to look harder."

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Whiparella exclaimed.

"The knights!" a monster cried.

They all turned and saw two monsters caring someone between them. Even with a bag over her head, Aaron knew who it was.

"Where are the others?" the Book asked.

"We only found her," a monster said.

Clearly the Book of Monsters wasn't impressed.

"Type him up and put them both in the evil mobile," he said. "Then, we're going to have a nice let the _chat_ with the king."

Aarons hands and legs were tied together and he was tossed into the cell with Macy. She looked down, ashamed.

"You shouldn't have come," Aaron told her.

"I know," she replied quietly. "It's just that the others weren't doing anything to find you. I needed to do something."

"That something should have been to stay at the Fortrex and help them," Aaron said.

Macy looked down, embarrassed. Aaron sighed.

"You know what they can do," Aaron said. "Now that you're here, right?"

Macy nodded.

"They are going straight to the castle," Macy said. "To trick my parents into surrendering."

"We have to get a message to the others," Aaron said. "And hope that they can get to the castle before us."

* * *

"Is she alright?" King Halbert asked.

"She will be," Clay said. "Where she is, Aaron is most likely with her now."

"Why would you say that?" Lance asked him.

"Because," Ava said, walking to join them. She tapped on her I pad, then showed everyone. "Jestro is heading straight here. With Macy disappearance and Aaron already being captured, it's the most likely reason they would be coming."

"How do you know Macy isn't wandering the forest, lost?" Lance asked.

"We found her shield and armour in the forest," Ava sighed. "Tee minus ten minutes until they arrive here."

"Mornington, what a surprise to see you here," said Principal Brickland. "I heard you needed help?"

"Yes," Clay replied.

"Good, I have the top two classes at the Academy ready for action," he replied. "What would you like?"

"Can you set the around the castle entrance?" Clay asked.

Principal Brickland nodded, then called orders to the kids. A group of over twenty kids ran past the knights and took a post at the castle's entrance way.

"I'll watch them, you watch the King and Queen," he told Clay.

Clay nodded as he walked to join the students. Clay turned to Lance and Axl, along with the King and Queen.

"I can see them coming," Robin said, walking out of the Fortrex.

He tossed the knights their shields and weapons. They took a fighting position around the King and Queen. Lance and Axl on each side with Clay standing in the middle. The evil mobile rolled up, stopping a distance away from the castle.

"Those meddling knight beat us here," Jestro said.

"Doesn't matter," the Book of Monsters said. "We can do this either way."

Clay stepped forward, seeing Aaron locked behind the bars in the lower part of the evil mobile. Only problem, Macy was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone," the Book of Monsters called out.

Clay glanced up to see Macy up with him, Jestro and, being held back by Jestro, Macy. Clay looked at Macy, seeing her struggling. Her hands were clearly tied together, along with the gag over her mouth.

"Hand her over, Jestro," Clay called.

"It's not that easy," the Book of Monsters said. "We want something in return."

Clay turned to Lance, then Axl, who both nodded.

"Alright, but we get both Macy and Aaron back," Clay said.

"If that's the case," the Book of Monsters said, "then we'll change the arrangements."

Clay cocked his head, waiting for them to continue.

"There is a snow globe in the castle's library," the Book of Monsters said. "We want that to start."

"I'll go get it," Queen Halbert said.

She turned and went inside. A couple minutes later, she returned with it. She handed it to Clay, who took it and looked up to the Book of Monsters.

"Alright, hand them over," Clay said. "And you can have it."

The Book of Monsters told Jestro to let Macy go.

"Let the archer out," he called to the monsters.

Aaron watched the monsters around him as he stepped out. He caught Macy, who was tossed down to him. He set her down, letting her walk beside him. Clay walked up to them as Jestro and the Book of Monsters joined them. Jestro took the globe as Macy and Aaron watched. Then they ran to the others, away from the monsters. Macy was swarmed by her mother and father, who were happy that she was safe. Clay turned, seeing Macy and Aaron back with the group. He was about the walk and join them when a monster grabbed his arm.

"Clay!" Aaron cried.

Everyone spun around, seeing Clay stuck in the Monster's grasp.

"Let go of me!" Clay cried, trying to pull free.

Everyone watched in horror as Clay struggled to get out of the monster's grasp.

"Nexo Knights!" someone called.

They all turned to Aaron, who tossed Macy her armour, mace and shield.

"Merlock! Nexo Knight!" he shouted.

All their shields went up into the air, downloading a Nexo Scan. Clay yelped as he was thrown into the cell. He ran to the bars, watching the other Knights fight their way towards him with the Nexo Powers.

"Hold on, Clay!" Macy cried.

"We're coming!" Lance added.

"We need to go!" Clay heard the Book of Monsters call from above him.

Clay lurched forwards, the Evil Mobile starting to roll away. He turned, seeing Macy running at him.

"No!" she cried.

Clay watched the snow globe land at her feet as she stopped, getting further away from him. Here he was, in the same position he was trying to get Macy and Aaron out of. It was a trap, and he fell for it.

* * *

"No," Macy collapsed to her knees as the other knights, Ava and Robin gathered around her. "They got away with Clay."

"We'll get him back, Macy," Lance said. "We got you and Aaron back, what's the difference?"

"That we lost him to get us back!" Macy shouted at him. "If I never left, he would probably still be with us."

"Don't think like that," Axl said.

Macy didn't respond.

"They'll be back," Aaron said, staring off into the distance.

Everyone turned to him. He looked down at the snow globe in his hands, and Macy gasped.

"They dropped the snow globe," she said.

"I know how we can get Clay back," Aaron smirked. "I know the perfect way, we just need to find them."


	5. Chapter 5

Clay sat alone in the Evil Mobile, seeing Jestro getting yelled at by the Book of Monsters for dropping the globe. He knew the other knights has it, but he wasn't going to say anything in hopes of them using it against them. He looked around, unable to do much else with his sword and shield confiscated by the monsters. They were in the lava lands, which he thought suited the monsters nicely.

"If I didn't need you, you would be in that lava right now!" the Book of Monsters snapped.

Clay spun, seeing the Book walking off, leaving a frightened Jestro behind him. Jestro's head fell, looking at the ground. He walked towards the Evil Mobile, then fell to his knees in front of Clay.

"It's all my fault," Jestro muttered.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"We could have had an actual base, but I dropped the snow globe," Jestro looked up at Clay. "I messed up, Clay. I don't know what to do now."

Clay glanced around, making sure all the monsters were out of earshot. He looked to Jestro, who was clearly feeling guilty for dropping the snow globe.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Clay said.

"Surely you don't," Jestro said. "You're a knight, defender and leader of your team. I'm just a jester trying to find where I fit in. And fails at everything I do."  
"I make mistakes, Jestro," Clay said.

"You're just trying to make me feel better about myself," Jestro said. "So just stop."

"No, I'm being serious," Clay said. Jestro looked up at him as he continued. "And you know what my biggest mistake was?"

Jestro shook his head. Clay smiled faintly.

"My biggest mistake was not being there for you during the graduation ceremony," Clay said. "For not coming to help you, to cheer you up and stand by your side like I used to."

Jestro smiled at Clay, knowing Clay was still his friend.

"After all this, you still see me as your friend?" Jestro asked. "After kidnapping you?"

"I never didn't see you as a friend," Clay said. "I know the good you is still in there, you just didn't know which path to follow."

Jestro smiled.

"I'm sorry that we tricked you," Jestro said. "I've been wanting to say that, but I thought you would be mad with us kidnapping you."

"Just frustrated," Clay said. "And bored."

Jestro let out a small laugh.

"We got that a lot from the other knight," he said. "The archer. What was his name again?"

"Aaron," Clay said. "And that guy can find a bright side to lots of things."

"Yeah," Jestro said. "And he drove Whiparella insane. His wittiness also drove the book crazy."

Clay laughed, "sounds like him."

"Jestro!" the Book of Monsters shouted.

Jestro spun around, seeing him storming over.

"Stop talking with the knight," he snapped. "He's clearly trying to get you to let him out."

"No, I wouldn't do that," Jestro said.

"Oh, I know your past with Mr Clay Moorington over here," the Book smirked.

Clay stumbled backwards, away from the bars as the Book of Monsters eyed him down.

"Y-y-you do?" Jestro stuttered.

"Oh yeah," the Book of Monsters said. "And if you try to help him, he won't live to see his friends again."

"How is that fair?" Jestro cried.

"Because, you wouldn't want to watch your knight friend die," the Book of Monster smirked. "Would you?"

Jestro looked at Clay, who was petrified. Jestro sighed.

"No," Jestro shook his head, defeated.

"Good, now no more talking with him," the Book snapped. "Go supervise Whiparella and those monster around her to make sure she doesn't cost us any monsters."

Jestro nodded. He glanced at Clay, then walked away.

"Where is it?" the Book of Monsters demanded.

"What?" Clay asked, taken back by his sudden demand.

"Don't play stupid," he snapped. "Where is the snow globe?"

"I gave it to Jestro," Clay said.

"I know that," the Book of Monsters snapped. "I mean, what happened to it!"

Clay bit his lip, remembering when he saw it land at Macy's feet.

"You do know," the Book of Monsters said.

"Says who?" Clay asked.

"I can tell," the Book of Monster said. "You were thinking about it. Tell me, now!"

"If I knew, I would still never tell you," Clay said.

"Burnzie! Sparkks!" the Book of Monsters called.

Clay watched two of the larger monsters walked over and stand behind the Book of Monsters. Clay backed as far away from the door as he could.

"Take Mr. Moorington for some fun," he said. "That is, unless he wants to tell me where the globe is."

"I would never," Clay said.

The two monsters forced Clay out of the Evil Mobile. Unfortunately, they didn't have a tight enough grip on his and Clay fell to the ground. He yelped, landing on his back. While the Book of Monsters was scolding them, Clay saw his chance and ran.

"No! Someone get him!" he heard the Book of Monsters yelled.

 _Alright. I can do this. I'm weaponless and defenseless, but I can still get out of here_ he thought to himself. Clay avoided the smaller monsters running at him, jumping over them and running. He barely avoided Whiparella's whip, but made it past her.

"Don't let him get away!" he heard the Book of Monsters yell.

As he was about to get away, someone toppled over him. He rolled onto his back, and saw Jestro holding him down.

"What are you doing?" Jestro nearly shouted,

"What are you doing!?" Clay shouted.

"I'm trying to save you," Jestro said. "The Book of Monsters never breaks a promise, and always keeps his end of things. If you got away, he would search all of Knighton for you. He would kill you. You can't leave until we've got the globe. Please."

Clay saw the worry and fear in Jestro's eyes, knowing he didn't want Clay to die. Clay sighed, knowing he didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright, I won't run," he said.

Jestro smiled, backing off Clay. Clay got to his feet as the Book of Monsters stormed up to them.

"Looks like Jestro caught you," he laughed. "Nice catch."

Jestro didn't respond, clearly feeling upset.

"Do you want to tell me where the snow globe is?" the Book of Monsters asked Clay yet again.

"Alright," Clay said. "Only if you agree to tell me why it's so important."

"You first," the book said, seeming more calm about it.

Clay sighed, then looked over at Jestro. Jestro watched Clay, hoping he would tell so he wouldn't be in harm's way anymore.

"The other knights have it," Clay said.

"They do, now," the Book of Monsters said.

"Yes," Clay sighed. "I watched Jestro drop it when we left the castle and it landed at Macy's feet."

"Very good," the Book of Monsters said.

"Now, what do you want with it?" Clay asked.

"It simply has something I want," the Book of Monsters said. "Our new base. It's the reason we came here."

"What now?" Jestro asked, holding Clay around his wrist.

"We get the snow globe," the Book of monsters said.

"How do you plan to do that?" Clay asked.

"We're getting another book," the Book of Monsters replied. "And you'll be going home, temporarily."

"You think I'm helping you?" Clay asked.

"Unless you don't want to be free, yes," the Book of Monsters replied.

"Please, Clay," Jestro whispered. "Realize your options here."

Clay looked down, biting his lip. He knew Jestro was right, he had two options. Option one, agree to help, betray his friends and then get his freedom back. Option two, refuse and most likely get killed. Clay sighed, knowing what he was going to do.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

The Fortrex was silent, no one knowing what to do, except Merlock. Macy and Aaron were training, getting back into the flow over everything after being out of the action for a while. Axl was with them, watching and helping. Lance was, well, being Lance and having everything done for him. Ava and Robin were working with Merlock to find Clay and figure out what the snow globe was.

"Anything?" Macy asked, walking up to Ava from training.

"Nothing," Ava sighed.

"Is that Clay or the snow globe?" Aaron asked.

"Both," Robin replied. "We can't find anything. Merlock thinks he knows, but he can't remember."

Aaron sighed, looking to see Macy staring up at the screen. Axl wasn't with them, since he went to find Lance. Aaron walked over to Merlock, and picked up the snow globe to look at it.

"Do you have any ideas why the Book of Monsters would want this so bad?" Aaron asked Merlock. "Anything, whether or not it's true."

"All I can remember at the moment is that it holds something of evil power," Merlock said. "I can't pinpoint what it is."

"Well, knowing he wants it is enough," Macy said. "We can still use your plan to get Clay back."

"What is your plan?" Merlock asked.

"We give them the snow globe, and we get Clay in return," Aaron said.

"It's not too complicated, right?" Macy asked.

"No, it's not," Ava said. "But unnecessary."

"What does that mean?" Macy turned to Ava.

"I've found him," Ava said.

Clay appeared on the screen, running.

"He escaped!" Macy cheered.

Lance and Axl ran in.

"You found Clay!" Lance cried.

"Where is her?" Aaron asked.

"Approaching Diggington," Ava said.

"That's where my parents are," Axl said.

"Can you call them and ask them to watch out for him?" Ava asked. "If he escaped, the monsters surely won't be far behind."

"Yeah," Axl said.

Axl ran towards his room.

"How did he get all the way up there?" Macy asked.

"I don't know," Ava replied.

"All we know is that he escaped and will be safe in Diggington for the time being," Robin said.

"How long until we can get there?" Macy asked.

"At least an hour," Ava replied. "And that's going full speed, which we wouldn't be able to maintain the whole way. So, a couple hours at most."

Macy groaned.

"My parents have been alerted and will watch for Clay to pass through," Axl said, walking back in.

"Alright, now all we can do is wait until we get there," Merlock told them. "Go prepare yourselves for battle."

They all nodded, running off to train.

* * *

Clay collapsed with exhaustion. He fell near the edge of a village and people gathered around, mumbling to themselves. Clay looked up and saw two people pushing their way towards him.

"You Clay?" the lady asked.

Clay nodded, breathing heavily. They helped him to his feet, walking him towards a house. They helped him inside, sitting him on a couch.

"Who…..are you?" Clay asked.

"Axl's parents," the man said. "He called and said to watch for you to come by."

"Thank you," Clay said.

Then a knock came at the door. Axl's mom walked over and opened it.

"Axl, he's in here," Clay heard her say.

Clay looked up, and saw Axl, Aaron, Macy, Lance and Robin walk in. Macy's face lit up and she ran to hug him.

"You really are here," she said, overjoyed.

"Where are your sword and shield?" Lance asked.

"Jestro and the book still have them," Clay sighed. "They took them from me just before I ran. They can't be too far behind."

"Well, we aren't staying long anyways," Robin said. "Ava's found a book nearby."

"Duty calls, mom," Axl said. "We have to go. We'll come back after we've dealt with Jestro."

"Alright, come back soon," Axl's mom said.

Aaron helped Clay up and walked with him out to the Fortrex. Macy and Aaron ran off to find Clay an extra shield and sword while Lance, Axl and Robin went up to the roof to watch for Jestro. Clay watched Ava type away, completely obvious to him being in the same room as her.

"Clay," Merlock whispered.

Clay turned to him.

"What's up?" Clay asked.

"Did you learn anything about the snow globe and what he wants with it?" Merlock asked.

Clay noticed it at his feet. He picked it up, looking at it. _I can't just tell him. They want me to bring it to them, and I can't give it away,_ he thought.

"No," Clay replied. "I was only there long enough to catch the Book of Monsters scolding Jestro for losing it and then ran."

Merlock frowned. "Alright."

"Clay," Macy said.

Clay turned, pocketing the snow globe as Macy ran into the room. She ran to him, handing him a backup sword and a training shield.

"Sorry you won't receive Nexo Scans with that," Aaron said. "It's all we could find at the moment."

"It's fine," Clay said. "At least I can defend myself."

Macy smiled.

"This is crazy," Ava cried.

"What's wrong?" Macy asked.

"The signal from the book, it's bouncing everywhere," Ava moaned. "I can't pinpoint just on location."

"It's the book of Deception," Merlock told them. "It's trying to trick you. It's trying to hide itself."

Ava groaned. "Why does it have to be so hard."

"Place all the signals you've received on one map," Merlock said.

Ava did so, and a map of several signals appeared on the screen.

"Knights, go for the one in the middle," Merlock told them. "It's most likely to be it."

"Alright," Clay said. "Let's get Axl and Lance and head out."

Aaron and Macy nodded. Aaron followed Clay while Macy was stopped by Merlock.

"Macy," he said.

"What, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on Clay," he said. "He's acting strange. Like he's hiding something."

Macy nodded, then ran after Clay and Aaron.

"What was that about?" Ava asked.

"I just find it strangely coincidental that he just 'escaped' from Jestro and the Book of Monsters," Merlock said. "Then took something from me."

"What?" Ava asked.

"Nevermind that, Ava," Merlock said. "Why don't you go help them."

Ava nodded, returning to the controls. Merlock watched the screen, eyeing Clay's tracker especially. _What are you doing, Clay?_ He asked himself. The reason, Merlock saw him take the snow globe.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The next chapter is a different version of when the knights go into the maze during the "Maze of Amazement" episode. Just so you know.**_

Aaron cried out with excitement as he blasted out of the Fortrex on his shield. The others all followed him, close behind. Clay, Macy and Axl riding on one vehicle and Lance on the other.

"Let's go!" Clay called out, flying away from the Fortrex.

They rode together, swerving around each other. Aaron stayed close to the ground, following them now.

"We're never going to find this book," Lance moaned.

"Patience," Clay told him.

"Axl, help us out," Lance said. "You lived here for a while, surely you know the way around."

"I don't recognize it, nor do I think I've seen it," Axl said.

"And you didn't say anything, Why?" Lance said.

"You never asked," Axl smirked.

Lance glared, turning back to the path in front of him.

"Dead ahead, guys," Ava told them through their helmets.

"Stop up here, Clay," Macy called, since Clay couldn't hear her.

Clay nodded, as they stopped. Aaron stayed on his shield, hovering above the ground.

"Looks like our way in," Clay said.

"No, I thought it was someone's house," Lance said sarcastically.

Clay rolled his eyes.

"Be aware, there is another door in, so Jestro could be in there too," Ava said.

"Got it," Aaron said. "Be aware of Jestro."

"Come on," Axl said.

They walked in, and just as they got in, the door swung shut, locking in place.

"Looks like we're committed now," Lance said.

"Who built this?" Macy wondered.

"Nobody I know," Axl replied.

"Any idea where we are, Ava?" Macy asked.

"No," Ava replied.

Clay looked around, unable to hear Ava without his helmet.

"It looks like a maze of some sort," she continued. "Give me some time and I can map a route for you guys."

"What should we do then?" Aaron asked.

"Well, if this is a maze, we should stick together and try to make our away until Ava can guide us," Macy said.

"Good thinking," Clay said.

* * *

After walking in circles for a while, Axl used his lute to guide them with echolocation. They were making it quite far, when they arrived at an opening. They found a large rock with a message encrypted on it. Merlock read it to them, and it left them with two choices. Axl had opened both doors and they followed the right path. After a couple other bumps, the book was in sight.

"We're not alone," Clay told them.

"Who else is in here?" Macy asked.

The knights pulled out their weapons as the rocks came to life. They charged into action, attempting to get the monsters.

"Get the book!" Clay called out.

Axl ran towards the book, and then he saw Jestro running towards it too. He saw all the lava monsters fighting the rock creatures too. Axl sprinted, jumping up and grabbing the book. Jestro grabbed it at the same time. Axl, being stronger, got the book.

"That's enough!"

The last rock monster fell to the ground, shattering. Everyone turned, seeing Clay on the ground beside the Book of Monsters.

"What are you doing, Clay!?" Macy shouted.

Clay didn't speak. Then Macy saw he was being held back by the bookkeeper and a group of monsters.

"Now listen, knights," the Book of Monsters said. "Hand over the book or Clay gets it."

Clay looked up, to Macy, then Axl.

"Stop them," Merlock told the knights. "Clay's got the snow globe!"

Macy's eyes widened as Merlock spoke. She turned, seeing Axl about to give Jestro the book.

"Axl! No!" she cried.

Clay turned to Macy.

"It's a trick!" Macy cried, running to Axl.

She snatched the book from him before Jestro could grab it. Jestro growled.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

"Why don't you tell them, Clay?" Macy glared.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked her.

"Merlock told me everything before we left," Macy said.

She handed the book to Aaron as she stormed towards him.

"You were acting different," she continued. "And as soon as he told me, everything started to piece together. Then, I saw this."

She reached into his pocket and pulled out the snow globe. Clay looked between it and her, knowing he was caught. Clay climbed to his feet, refusing to make eye contact with Macy.

"I'm sorry," Clay murmured.

"You're going to need to do more than that," Macy spat.

Clay glanced up at her, then pushed her backwards. She yelped, the snow globe flying out of her hands and landing in Clay's. While Aaron was distracted by what was happening, Jestro snatched the book from him and ran towards the Book of Monsters and Clay.

"Clay," Macy gasped. "You can't side with them. They're the bad guys and you're a good guy."

Clay looked to Macy on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Knight, get over here!" the Book of Monsters shouted.

Clay turned his back on Macy and ran towards the Book of Monsters. Macy watched him leave, horror on her face. Aaron and Lance helped her up while Axl stood, watching. Tear sparkled in Macy's eyes. She saw Clay being held by two monsters, almost forced to walk. He glanced over his shoulder, closed his eyes and looked away, knowing he hurt Macy. Jestro fell back, walking beside him.

"You did what was best," Jestro said.

"Yeah," Clay said. "I know. It's just…."

"What?" Jestro asked.

"I think I just broke any trust I had with the others," Clay sighed.

"You don't need those guys anymore," he heard the Book tell him. "You're with us now."

"You said I could go back after I gave you the globe," Clay said.

"I did," the Book of Monsters smirked. "I never said when."

Clay was thrown into the Evil Mobile. He jumped up and ran to the bars, looking between Jestro and the Book of Monsters.

"You knew all along that he would do this," Clay said to Jestro. "Didn't you?"

Jestro looked down.

"I'm sorry, Clay," Jestro said. "I knew myself you wouldn't have done it if you knew this would be the outcome."

"I can't believe you," Clay said. "I thought I could trust you."

"Oh how the tables turn," the Book of Monsters laughed.

Clay looked between them, feeling betrayed by Jestro. The Book of Monsters walked off, leaving Jestro and Clay alone.

"Why, Jestro? Why?" Clay asked.

"I'm sorry, Clay," Jestro said, rather simply. "This is the way it has to be."

Jestro turned and walked off after the Book of Monsters. Clay sighed, looking back into the maze, hoping the other knights would be coming after him. _Why would they?_ He thought. _I betrayed them. Why would they want to help me. They probably think I am against them now. They probably don't trust me anymore._

Clay sank to the floor in the shadows. He pulled his knees up to his chest, curled up in a ball.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "What have I done?"

* * *

Macy was in the training room, tearing every monster apart that came close to her. Aaron sat on the side, watching her. She stopped, panting as the holograms disappeared. Aaron climbed to his feet, walking over to her.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

Aaron took a step back to avoid Macy's arm. Macy sighed, turning to him.

"I'm sorry," she said, calmer. "I just…...It's just…."

"Clay betrayed us," Aaron said. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation behind what he did. We will never know until we find him."

"How do you know that wasn't his free will?" Macy asked. "We could go rescue him, but then he will only turn on us again."

"I know," Aaron said. "It's a possibility. But he also might be getting forced to do this. Like blackmail type thing."

"What would they be using as blackmail for him?" Macy asked.

"It's just an idea," Aaron shrugged.

"I do not believe that is what has happened," Merlock said.

Macy and Aaron jumped, turning to see Merlock 2.0 looking at them.

"Don't sneak up on people like that," Macy said.

"Sorry, but I overheard your conversation," Merlock said. "I witnessed what happened, and Clay did not look happy with what he was doing. It was not his free will. I can assure you that."

"Then what happened to him?" Macy asked.

"Go get Lance and Axl," Merlock said. "I will explain everything once you four are together with Robin and Ava here."

"Alright," Aaron said. "Let's get some answers."

 ** _Thanks for all the reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Clay pulled on the chains, trying to escape. He sighed, sitting on the ground to rest. He was back in the Lava Lands, where the Book of Monsters used the small castle to create his fortress. Now, Clay was locked up in the main room, where Jestro sat in his thoughts and the Book yelled orders at the monsters. The Book of Monsters hadn't let Clay out of his sight, and Clay knew why. The moment Clay escaped, the Book was going to pin him and kill him. Somehow. He didn't know how, but he knew it would happen.

"I don't understand why you won't let him go."

Clay looked up, seeing Jestro having a hushed conversation with the Book of Monsters.

"I've told you," the Book of Monsters replied. "There is something about him. He must remain here. At least until I decide if he is of use to us or not."

Jestro glanced at Clay, seeing him watching. Listening.

"At least let me take care of him," Jestro pleaded. "Please."

"How do I know you won't help him escape?" the Book of Monsters asked.

"I remember what you told him," Jestro said. "What you told me before. If he tries to escape, or if I help him escape, he won't last long. You'll kill him."

The Book of Monsters smiled.

"So you do remember that," he said. "Good. Alright, feel free to take care of him for the time being. There are just a couple rules I want you to keep in mind."

"Alright," Jestro said, looking cheerier.

"First off. He has to remained chains, and without his weapons," the Book of Monsters said. "If you take him elsewhere in the castle, he has to stay in the chains. He's a prisoner after all."

Jestro nodded, understanding.

"Second," he continued. "I want you to have either Sparkks or Burnzie with you to watch him. Incase he tries anything, those two are two of the strongest monsters, though not the brightest, they can pack a punch. And third, you have to put the army and collecting the books first. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, thank you," Jestro said.

"Good," the Book of Monsters said. "Now, go explain this to him. I'm coming for clarifications, though."

Jestro nodded, and ran towards Clay. Clay watched Jestro running eagerly towards him, with the Book of Monsters not too far behind him. Jestro pulled Clay to his feet.

"What's got you so cheery?" Clay asked.

"I've made a deal with Jestro," the Book chimed in. "And this is for him, not you. So don't get any ideas."

Jestro glanced over his shoulder, looking at the book excitedly. He turned to Clay, almost jumping with joy. Clay looked to Jestro, to the Book, then back to Jestro.

"What is going on?" Clay asked, confused.

"I get to watch over you," Jestro said. "Like, take care of you. Under certain conditions of course."

A faint smile appeared on Clay's face.

"First," the Book of Monsters said. "Jestro, the chains. Let's walk."

Jestro nodded. He placed a set of shackles on Clay's wrists, then took the chains attached to the ground off him. Clay looked down, pulling on the chains.

"I want to make this clear here and now," the Book of Monsters said, grabbing Clay's attention. "You won't go anywhere without chains and a monster watching over you."

The Book of Monsters called Burnzie over, and he walked over.

"Watch Mr. Moorington as we walk," he said. "Don't let him try to escape."

Burnzie nodded. Jestro grabbed Clay's arm, and Clay followed him. Clay stayed by Jestro's side, Burnzie behind him and the Book of Monsters in front of him.

"What is this about?" Clay asked. "Why are you treating me so nicely all of a sudden?"

"Nicely," the Book of Monsters laughed. "This is only for Jestro, not you. Remember that, knight."

"Ok," Clay said. "Can I ask one other thing?"

"Make it quick," the Book of Monsters mumbled.

"Is there any reason you won't let me go?" Clay asked. "Like, if there is something else you want from me, you can just tell me."

"That's not the case," the Book of Monsters replied. "At this point, I'm just keeping you here so we have the advantage against your friends."

Clay looked down at the mention of the other knights.

"I don't know if they'll want me back," Clay mumbled.

"Why would you think that?" Jestro asked.

"The look on Macy's face when I help you guys in the maze," Clay muttered. "She looked torn. I know I hurt her, and I can't even say sorry now."

Clay felt Jestro's arm around his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Jestro hugging him. A small smile appeared on Clay's face.

"Enough sappy stuff," the Book of Monsters said. "You're going to make me throw up."

Jestro backed off Clay. Clay looked around, finding them in a tower of some sort. He and Jestro followed the Book of Monsters up several steps to the top. Jestro collapsed once he was in the room at the top of the tower.

"What is this place?" Clay asked.

"Why….is it...so high up," Jestro panted.

"This will be your new home, Clay," the Book of Monsters said. "No windows and only one door, which I will have guarded at all times."

"Seems cozy," Jestro commented, finally recovered from the stairs.

Clay looked around, knowing it would be a little better than the main room with the chains. He sighed.

"I will leave you to look around," the Book of Monsters said.

Clay turned as the door closed. It was just him and Jestro now. Alone.

"You don't like it," Jestro said.

"Not really," Clay replied. "It's not like my room in the Fortrex, but it's definitely better than being down stairs and chained up."

Jestro smiled. Clay walked over to the corner and sank to the floor.

"You feeling alright, Clay?" Jestro asked.

"No," Clay said.

"What's wrong?" Jestro asked.

Jestro moved to sit beside Clay, who he suddenly realized was really pale.

"It's think I'm getting sick," Clay said. "Or I'm just really dehydrated."

"I can get you some water if it will help," Jestro said.

Clay nodded, drifting off to sleep.

"Clay, just stay awake until I get back, Ok?" Jestro said.

"Yeah," Clay slurred.

Jestro jumped to his feet, running out of the room. He stumbled several times on the steps before got to the floor. He ran to the kitchen area in the castle. He searched for anything to help Clay. He found a water bottle, filled to the brim with untouched water. He raced back upstairs to find Clay on the floor, staring at the roof.

"I found water Clay," Jestro said.

He ran to Clay's side, pulling him up to a sitting position. Clay stared blankly at Jestro.

"Drink, Clay," he said. "It might not be cold, but it will hopefully help."

Clay took the water bottle and sipped it slowly, relief following every sip.

"Thank you, Jestro," Clay said.

Jestro smiled.

"Jestro!" They heard the Book of Monsters call. "We're going to set out to find the next book! Come on."

Jestro looked at Clay, who was still really pale.

"I'll try to find something to help you," Jestro told him quietly.

Clay nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep. Jestro stood up, looking at Clay with worry before leaving him alone in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**There is about a week time jump where nothing really happens in the story, just an FYI. In case you think you missed anything, you didn't. There just would have been nothing really to write with the story pretty much following the story line. Enjoy!**_

Days passed quickly for the knights. They chased Jestro and the Book of Monsters around Knighton, trying to stop him from getting a book. Any book that could make him stronger. It wasn't long before the knights beat Jestro to a book, and they now had it in the Fortrex with them. Merlock held it, looking at it.

"What do we do with it?" Lance asked.

"We can't let that book get his hands on it," Axl said. "That's for sure."

"What do you think, Macy?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know," Macy replied, staring at the book.

"You're still out of it with Clay," Aaron sighed. "We get it, you miss him. We don't even know where he is though."

"Maybe if we can find him, we can get him for the book," Macy suggested.

* * *

Days passed, and Clay was beginning to lose hope. He had fallen to a serious fever, which was only getting worse by the day. The Book of Monsters was only letting Jestro in once or twice a day, and it wasn't helping Clay's situation. He had been alone in that tower for nearly a week, with very little food and water.

The door creaked open, and Clay looked up from the spot he was curled up on the floor. He was expecting Jestro, but it was, instead, the Book of Monsters and the newest addition to his crew, General Magmar. General Magmar walked over, forcing Clay to his feet.

"Come on, knight," the Book of Monsters said. "We're going on an adventure."

Clay followed, stumbling everywhere. The only reason he didn't fall was General Magmar holding his wrists behind his back. Clay heard someone whispering and looked up. Macy. Standing beside Jestro. With an evil book in her arms.

"Here's the knight, now hand over the book," the Book of Monsters said.

Macy turned to Jestro, handing him the book. The Clay collapsed as General Magmar released him. He fell into Macy's arms.

"Clay, are you OK?" Macy whispered.

Clay couldn't speak. He didn't have the energy to. Macy looked to see that it was only her, Clay and Jestro left.

"What's wrong with him?" Macy asked Jestro.

"He's really sick," Jestro said, his voice filled with worry. "Please, get him help. I'm sorry, Clay."

Clay glanced to Jestro, a really small smile on his face. Macy nodded to Jestro. She lifted up Clay and carried him out of the castle. She ran to her vehicle, placing Clay in a seat before climbing in herself. She looked, seeing the actual evil book still in the seat. She turned, zooming away with Clay and the actual book. She slowed after a while, when she saw the Fortrex coming up. Aaron flew to her on his hover shield.

"Where did you go!?" he cried. "You had us worried sick."

Macy nodded her head towards the sleeping Clay riding with her.

"You didn't give them the book, did you?" Aaron asked.

Macy stopped outside the Fortrex, jumping out with the book.

"I gave them a fake copy," Macy said, shoving the book into Aaron's hands. "Axl! I need your help!"

Axl ran out, Lance wasn't too far behind and froze when he saw Clay.

"What happened to him?" Lance asked.

"He needs help," Macy said. "He's got a burning fever and will die if we can't get it down soon!"

Axl lifted Clay up, rushing inside with him, Macy, Lance and Aaron running behind them.

"Clay," Ava said.

"Merlock, can you do anything to help him?" Macy asked. "Please!"

"Yes, I can," Merlock told them. "Everyone back up."

Axl laid Clay on the table in front of Merlock and backed away with everyone else. Merlock called out a spell, and a golden dust swirled around the sleeping Clay. Macy watched eagerly, hoping it would work. The dust scattered, revealing Clay. He was still in his sleep, but his skin was noticeably darker and he was more relaxed.

"He'll be fine," Merlock said softly. "Go and train, knights."

"Why is he still asleep, though?" Macy asked.

"He needs his rest," Merlock told them. "He's weak from fighting the fever and needs to regain his strength."

Macy nodded. She followed the others out of the room. Robin stood beside Clay.

"Is he really OK?" Robin asked.

"He will be alright," Merlock assured him. "He will be out of commission for a while he recovers. Leave him to his rest, please."

"Ok, Merlock," Robin said.

"How long do you think it will be until Jestro and the Book of Monsters realize we tricked them?" Robin asked Ava.

Ava was constantly typing, looking up at the screen.

"No time at all," she said, worried. "Get the other knights. They're not far behind us and gaining ground quickly."

Merlock looked down at Clay, seeing him shifting in his sleep. He looked up as Robin ran off after the others.

"They must be coming for the actual book," Ava said. "We need to hide it."

Clay moaned, and Ava spun around, running over to him.

"What happened?" Clay asked, groggy.

"We rescued you," Ava said. "Well, Macy did. You had a major fever so Merlock healed you. Just rest."

"I'm afraid he can't stay here," Merlock said.

Clay and Ava looked up at Merlock.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked. "Who can't stay here?"

"You, my dear boy," Merlock told Clay.

"Why?" Clay asked.

"The Book of Monsters in coming," he explained. "He's either after you, or the book. Both you and the book must be taken somewhere safe."

"Wait," Ava interrupted. "Why would he be after Clay?"

Ava watched Clay's face fall.

"Clay, what is it?" Ava asked.

Clay looked up, seeing the other knights listening and watching in the background. He let out a breath of air, then spoke in a very serious tone.

"When Merlock destroyed Monstrux the first time, part of him, the evil books were scattered across Knighton," Clay said.

"We know that," Aaron said.

"We want to know what you have to do with it?" Lance said.

Clay looked to Merlock, who nodded with approval to tell them. Clay turned back to the other knights, who were waiting anxiously for an answer.

"It wasn't just the books that were part of Monstrux," Clay told them. "There was one other component. One he doesn't know about."

Clay rolled up his sleeve, showing a bracelet with a single charm on it.

"A bracelet?" Macy questioned.

"No, the charm," Clay corrected. "It's the last part he will need to become human again."

"Correction," Merlock said.

He looked at Clay, who looked up at him confused. Merlock sighed, knowing Clay would have to know at some point.

"He needs the bracelets protector," Merlock said.

"Is that you, Clay?" Lance asked.

Clay nodded.

"It's the reason he might be coming back for me," Clay said.

"And the reason we need to get him and the book out of here and now," Merlock said. "Macy, take both of them to the castle. Tell your father that Clay is guarding the book and is to be protected. Don't mention the bracelet to him."

"Why?" Macy asked.

"I will explain once we're going," Clay told her. "Come on. We're running out of time."

Macy nodded.

"Lance, Aaron, Axl," Clay said. "Do the best you can to buy us some time. Ok?"

"Got it," Lance said.

"Understood," Aaron said.

"You can count on us, Clay," Axl said.

"I'll help too," Robin said.

"Great," Clay smiled.

He and Macy walked towards the vehicles. Clay and Macy climbed into the vehicle and drove out of the Fortrex and sped off towards the capital. Clay glanced over his shoulder at the last minute and saw the other knights disappear into the background. Clay sighed in relief. They were following commands.

"So talk," Macy said.

"What?" Clay replied, taken back by the sudden demand.

"I want an answer," Macy said. "The bracelet. Why is it so important?"

"Merlock watched over me while I was little," Clay said. "When he learned I was dedicated to being a knight, he thought I could protect it and not have anything to worry about."

"What is it that makes it so important?" Macy asked.

"It's kind of like a key," Clay said. "Its don't know what part of him it is, but Merlock told me that if he finds it, and has all the books, he can become human again. But only if he finds it."

"Why only if?" Macy asked.

"Because," Clay stopped.

Could he tell her? What could the harm be in this. Her being forced to tell the Book something he doesn't even know.

"Because," Clay tried again. "He can become human again on his own."

Clay went silent. He looked to Macy who was waiting for him to continue.

"He needs me," Clay told her quietly. "I would become him."

"You couldn't," Macy said.

"I have no control over it," Clay said. "Merlock gave this to me. I cannot simply hand it off to the next person. He gets all the books and me, then there will be no turning back. That's why Merlock wants me somewhere safe. Whether it's with a book or not. Macy, he is trying to protect me. To protect Knighton as we know it."


	10. Chapter 10

People stopped dead in their tracks as Macy and Clay rode through the capital. They stopped outside the castle, jumping out the see Macy parents, the King and Queen coming out to greet them.

"Macy, Clay," King Halbert said. "What a pleasant surprise. Where is everyone else?"

"Back at the Fortrex," Clay told them, hoping it was true.

"We came to ask you if Clay could stay here," Macy told them. "Merlock wants him to, um."

"Guard the Book we have," Clay said.

"I don't know, sweetie," King Halbert said.

"Please, your highness," Clay cut in. "I will be here to protect not only it but the rest of the Capital."

"And if trouble arises here, we won't be too far behind," Macy added.

"Come on, dear," Queen Halbert said. "This is the most protected place in Knighton. We really should help."

"Alright," King Halbert agreed. "Just realize, as soon as they attack, you will not be able to stay for long."

"Thanks, dad," Macy smiled.

She ran up and hugged her dad tightly.

"Your welcome sweetie," King Halbert replied, patting Macy's head. "Now, you better be off. Clay, come inside with us. We'll make sure you get settled and find somewhere safe for the Book in the castle."

Clay nodded. He turned to Macy, who smiled at him.

"Stay safe," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll do my best," Clay said with a chuckle.

He watched Macy leave, then followed the King and Queen inside. Clay felt relaxed. After being in the Book of Monsters clutches for so long, pretty much anything would be better than where he was. He followed the King and Queen upstairs, stopping outside of a room.

"You can stay in here, Clay," Queen Halbert said. "Come on in."

Clay nodded, walking in. He looked around, seeing a lot of blue and white.

"Who's room is this?" Clay asked Queen Halbert.

"At one point, it was Merlock's," she replied. "We just never rearranged it. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, everything is fine," Clay nodded. "Thank you."

Clay set the book of revenge on a table, ignoring the power radiating off it. He looked around the room, then his eyes laid on the queen in his doorway.

"Can I help you, your highness?" Clay asked, slightly taken back by her presence.

She glanced up and down the hall before walking into the room with Clay. The door closed with a click, Clay's eyes watching her every move in case this was all a trick.

"It's alright," she said. "I just wish to speak with you."

"About what?" Clay asked.

She took Clay's arm and rolled up his sleeve. The bracelet sat wrapped around his wrist with the charm sitting on it.

"How do you know?" Clay gasped.

"Merlock told me," she said. "It's the King who can never know. The reason being that he will never let you leave this castle. He will keep you locked away for what he thinks is your own protection."

Clay looked down. He knew something bad would happen. Only now, there were two things. He could end up either in Monstrux grasp with the Book or locked away in the castle.

"Please, you can't let him know," Clay pleaded.

"I will tell you this," she said. "He knows of the charm. He will start searching for it as the books disappear. I cannot assure you that he will not find out, but if he does, it won't be from me."

"Thank you, your highness," Clay smiled.

"If you need anything, let me know and I will see what I can do," she smiled.

Clay nodded, smiling. The Queen turned and left him in his room. He looked around, relaxed.

"What to do?" Clay asked himself.

 _Maybe there is a hidden compartment in here,_ Clay thought to himself. _This was Merlock's room. He's sure to have something._ Clay began moving things around in the room, hoping to find something. He eventually found a key hidden within the dresser. It was small, but Clay noticed it after feeling around. He looked around the room, thinking it had to do something. Anything. After a couple more minutes, he found a small passage in the closet near the ground. He grabbed the book and attempted to open it with the key. He fiddled with it, then heard a faint click. The small door opened and Clay saw what seemed like a safe.

"Clever, Merlock," Clay smirked.

He sat the book inside it, then closed it. He made sure it locked shut and not visible before he got up. He slipped out of the closet and then wondered where to put the key. He opened the palm of his hand, seeing the small golden key sitting there. His sleeve fell loose, revealing the bracelet yet again. The charm and the bracelet were about the same size, he realized. He carefully attached the light weight key to his bracelet. He made sure it was covered by his sleeve before walking towards the door. The book was hidden, protected under lock and key, as well as Clay's watch. It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He only wished he could say the same about him.

* * *

Aaron, Lance and Axl fended off the monsters that were surrounding them. Aaron flew in the skies on his hover shield, shooting the monsters to help the two knights on the ground. Axl and Lance were doing the best they could to stop the monsters from chasing after Macy and Clay.

"Merlock," Lance said through his helmet. "We're getting over run."

"Yeah, there's only three of us," Axl agreed. "Normally there's five, or at least four."

"What they're trying to say is we need a Nexo power," Aaron summed up. "Stat."

Inside the Fortrex, Ava ran to Merlock, holding her tablet.

"Get ready for Nexo Scan," Merlock told them.

Ava nodded, holding up the tablet to scan the power. Outside, Aaron landed with the group as Jestro and the Book of Monsters came into view.

"Get the book!" the Book of Monsters shouted.

"Merlock!" Aaron cried. "Nexo Knight!"

The shields downloaded the powers and in a matter of minutes, they monsters were retreating. They turned watching the dust disappear over the hill. Aaron landed beside the other knights.

"We kicked butt," he smiled.

"We also got ours kicked," Lance said. "Man, if we didn't get the nexo powers when we did, we would have been toast."

"Hey you guys," Ava called from inside. "Come on. We've got to move."

"Why?" Aaron asked, walking over to the Fortrex with the others.

"Macy's on her way back, and we've got to meet up with her soon," Ava told them.

"Is Clay safe then?" Lance asked.

"For the time being," Merlock told them.

Everyone relaxed, knowing Clay made it to safety with Macy.

"Will we be able to communicate with him still?" Axl asked.

"Of course," Merlock said. "But it is late. Until Macy has returned, you must be on guard. In fact, you must be on guard at all times. Being down a knight with Clay staying in the capital, you must be prepared for action. When and if the day comes when the Book of Monsters has most of the books, Clay will return and join you in the fighting yet again. Until then, you must prepare yourself for a battle. Not only with the monsters, but amongst yourselves. It will be hard to work as a team without a leader. Until a new leader arises, you must cooperate with each other and work as equals. For the sake of Knightonia. For the sake of everyone."


	11. Chapter 11

Clay was settling into the castle. The Queen had been extra nice to him, and he felt safe and comfortable. Currently, he was practising in the Queen's secret training room in the castle. Queen Halbert sat off to the side, watching with pleasure. Clay took out the last dummy, putting his sword and shield away and walked over to her.

"You're pretty good with that sword," she smiled.

"It's a claymore," Clay replied. "I've trained with one since I first started at the academy."

She nodded.

"Macy says she got her skills from you," Clay said. "Is that true?"  
"Why don't you watch and see?" the Queen smiled.

Clay watched her walk over to the weapons rack. She picked up a mace, even with it being heavy, and spun it around like a pencil. She glanced at Clay, who watched. A couple squire bots stood around the room. Clay watched as she took out each one with one swift motion. She ended, startling Clay, with her mace pointed at him.

"Impressed?" she asked.

"I am," Clay nodded. "You can kick butt."

"Why thank you," Queen Halbert replied.

"How long have you been able to use a mace?" Clay asked.

They both walked over to the weapons rack. Queen Halbert sat the mace back in its spot.

"Since I was little," she replied. "I used to fight as a knight, but then I married the King, and he made he stop. I still keep the skills and use them every now and again. It's the reason I wanted Macy to be a knight. To prove she's strong and really, I want her to have fun before she has to have royal duties to tend to."

Clay smiled. They walked down the hallway, talking. Clay found them outside his room. The queen lead him inside and closed the door.

"Where is the book?" she asked, worried.

"In the closet," Clay replied quietly.

He lead the Queen over, crawling into the closet. The Queen looked in, watching. Clay took the key on his bracelet and opened the secret compartment.

"I should have known that Merlock would put a secret room in his room," the Queen uttered.

"The book is safe in there," Clay told her.

He slipped it out, showing her. Then he locked it away again.

"Where is the key?" she asked.

"On my bracelet," Clay replied. "It will always be with me."

"Smart thinking," the Queen praised.

"Thank you," Clay replied.

Clay heard movement outside of the closet. He watched the queen moving around. He crawled out, noticing the Queen had moved over to the window.

"Is something wrong?" Clay asked.

She didn't respond. Clay rushed to her side, looking out the window. In the distance, he saw the group of monsters, tiny, off on the horizon.

"The other knights won't get here in time," Clay mumbled.

"Alert them," Queen Halbert said. "I'll contact Principal Bricklyn to have some students guarding the main entrance."

Clay nodded. She rushed out as Clay moved back to the closet. He pulled out his armor and helmet.

"Merlock, come in," he said, grabbing his sword and shield.

"Clay," Ava's voice replied through the headset in his helmet. "Is something wrong?"

"You guys need to get here fast," Clay said, moving out into the hallway and rushing down towards the main floor. "We've spotted the monsters coming straight for us. They must have figured out I'm here with the book."

"How!?" Ava cried.

"No idea," Clay replied. "Look, we've got kids from the academy reading a defense line near the main entrance. It will hold them off, but I can get out of the Capital before they arrive. Not without a vehicle, which I don't have."

"I'm setting course," Ava told him. "We'll be there in about half an hour. Can you hold on that long?"

"Hopefully," Clay sighed. "I'll alert you when they arrive. Just have the others ready for action when you get here."

"I'm sending them shortly. They will get there before the rest of us," Ava told him.

"Clay," he heard Macy's voice follow Ava's. "We're on our way."

"Yeah," Lance's followed. "And we've got new vehicles. It's really cool."

"Hold on, buddy," Aaron told him. "We'll be there soon."

"Ok," Clay replied.

Clay ran outside, seeing Principal Bricklyn arranging his students around outside.

"Moorington," he said. "What a surprise. Visiting the King and Queen. Where is the rest of the team?"

"It's just me," Clay told him. "I'm on a solo mission. The others are on their way. Hopefully they get here soon. I doubt it will be before the monsters arrive."

"Alright!" Bricklyn called to his students. "You're the first line of defense! Make Knighton proud! You're getting your chance to fight alongside Mr. Moorington. Show him what you can do."

"I'm not going to have a nexo power until Merlock arrives in the Fortrex," Clay whispered. "I've been told about 30 minutes."

"We can fend them off for that long," Bricklyn said with confidence.

"If you're sure," Clay said.

Then a loud cry filled their ears.

"Attack!"

Clay spun around, seeing the monsters storming towards them.

"Defense line one! Go!" Bricklyn shouted.

Clay watched a group of about fifteen kids charge at the monsters, hitting them head on.

"I've got it here," Bricklyn told Clay. "Go fight."

Clay nodded. He ran towards the fight. He found the kids forming a wall, pushing the monsters back from the castle. He found a gap, joining them.

"Clay, watch out!" a student yelled.

Clay turned, hitting a monster out of the sky. He looked up, seeing Burnzie throwing the smaller monsters at him. Clay charged at him, the kids filling in the gap he left quickly. He hit Burnzie full force, launching him backwards tons of feet. Then he realized his mistake, finding himself surrounded and outnumbered.

"Line two! To Moorington!" he heard Bricklyn shout. "Hurry!"

Clay glance up, shielding himself from the onslaught of monsters attacking him. After a minute, they had a small defensive circle with Clay, watching each other's backs. Clay glanced, seeing more kids in the wall to hold the monsters back from the castle. Somehow, they were managing to push the monsters back, away from the castle bit by bit. Clay was impressed. He slashed at a monster, then noticed the Book of Monsters and Jestro sneaking into the castle from another door.

"Bricklyn! Over there!" Clay shouted.

He ran through the monsters, towards Bricklyn.

"What happened?" Bricklyn asked.

"Jestro and the Book of Monsters got into the castle!" Clay cried.

"Go! Stop them," Bricklyn said. "We've got it here."

Clay nodded, rushing inside. He looked around and found Jestro and the Book of Monsters upstairs, walking off towards his room. Clay ran up the stairs, instantly being spotted.

"Where did you come from!?" the Book of Monsters cried.

"Doesn't matter!" Clay cried. "You need to leave."

"Not until we get the book!" the Book of Monsters cried.

Jestro looked between Clay and the Book, clearly worried.

"Where is it?" the Book of Monsters demanded.

"Like I would ever tell you!" Clay snapped.

Then Clay felt hands on his arms. He was lifted into the air by Sparkks, his feet kicking and struggling to escape.

"You will tell me," the Book of Monsters said. "Or you will die."

Clay struggled, and his sleeve slipped up. Jestro walked over, seeing the bracelet. Clay froze, seeing both Jestro and the Book of Monsters looking at it.

"Your him," the Book of Monsters smirked. "The protector Merlock talked about. Too bad."

"What does that mean?" Jestro asked. "The protector?"

Before a response could be said, Clay felt Sparkks disappear behind him. Then someone grabbed his arm, flying with him through the sky. He looked up, seeing Aaron on his hover shield, smiling at him.

"Nice timing," Clay said.

"You sure needed it," Aaron said.

"We're giving you a chance to escape," Macy cried. "Leave and we won't pummel you."

Then a loud crash echoed from Clay's room. Aaron set Clay down and he bolted for it.

"Aaron, go after him!" Macy called.

Clay ran into his room, only to be thrown aside. He heard Jestro's voice say to get out of there. More footsteps, and Aaron flew into the room. Clay jumped up, running after them. He ran through the castle, Aaron close behind on his hover shield. They got outside, seeing the monster army leaving. Macy, Lance and Axl stood outside, watching.

"No," Clay gasped.

"They're fleeing," Macy said. "What's wrong with that?"

"They're not fleeing," Clay said. "They're getting away."

"What?" Aaron said, confused.

He landed beside Clay and Macy.

"They got the book of revenge," Clay cried. "They have the book."

"It's pointless to go after them at this point," Ava told them through their headsets. "You won't catch them intime. Come back to the Fortrex. You don't need to stay at the castle anymore, Clay."

Clay sighed, knowing they had lost this time. They thanks Principal Bricklyn, along withe King and Queen for letting Clay stay in the castle. Then they left in the Fortrex. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was asleep, except Merlock and Clay.

"Did something happen?" Merlock asked Clay. "You seem stressed."

"Merlock," Clay said. "You were wrong."

"What do you mean, my boy?" Merlock asked.

"Monstrux knew about the charm," Clay said. "He just didn't know who had it."

"How do you know this?" Merlock asked.

Clay went silent, looking at the ground. Terror ran through his body.

"He found it," Clay murmured. "He knows I have it."

Merlock looked at Clay, worried.

"We will tell the others," Merlock said. "You will make it through this."

"Why did you have to choose me, Merlock?" Clay asked. "Why did you choose me to protect it?"

"Because I knew you would," Merlock said. "I knew you would never rest until it was safe and Monstrux would never get it."

"But what if I can't," Clay asked. "What if he gets all the books, then gets me? I don't want to become Monstrux, Merlock."

"I know," Merlock said. "You have a whole team behind you who what the same thing. You're their leader, and they will make sure you're safe. I'm watching over you at all times. Now, get some sleep. You need it."

"Thanks, Merlock," Clay smiled.

Clay walked out of the room, leaving Merlock to his thoughts.

"I only wish I could take it back," Merlock told himself. "It's too dangerous for him. He's at too big of a risk for this. Monstrux is getting stronger, and will soon come after Clay."

"Don't worry yet," a voice told Merlock. "Only worry about it when the time comes. For now, he's fine. For now, he's in very little danger and not Monstrux's main target."

"I know," Merlock said. "I just don't want to ever see him hurt."

"He's like a son to you," the voice said. "I understand. But just worry about the books, then him. He would be of no use without all the books, Merlock. Remember that."

Merlock nodded, knowing that was the truth. Knowing he was right.

"Plus, Clay is a strong boy," the voice continued. "He can fend for himself. He just needs to learn a little more."

"Thank you," Merlock said. "Your son is safe with me. I promise."

"I know," the voice replied. "I'm always watching."

Merlock smiled, knowing he was gone. Every night, when the knights went to bed, he would talk to Clay's father's spirit, able to make him sure of his decisions every night. And now, he was sure everything would be fine.

 _ **That's the story. It's over. Seeing how much attention this story got, I will be making more Nexo Knight stories in the future, so don't worry. Just for your information, this would be the end of season 1 in Nexo Knights, and then it would follow along the same storyline for season 2. I hope you enjoyed this story!**_

 _ **Sweetheart114 signing off!**_


End file.
